Oneshot: Draco's first date with Astoria
by WandaXmaximoff
Summary: - CONTEST ENTRY: One-shot - A look at how Draco met his future wife, Astoria Greengrass, and their first date together.


**One-shot: Draco's first date with his future wife, Astoria. **

**Author's notes:** This piece was originally written for a writing contest at Obliviate (Harry Potter forum), and I just thought I'd add it to my collection on here.

I realise this isn't edited, and there are a few spelling, punctuation and grammatical errors. However, feel free to leave feedback of any kind, thanks.

* * *

A high pitched scream issued from the front, upstairs bedroom of a large town house. In an instant, a greying women, in her early seventies, rushed to the sound of the noise.

"What is it, Astoria, dear?" she asked her youngest daughter anxiously.

Standing in front of the mirror, was a woman, in her late teens, with curly, golden hair falling in cascades down her back. She turned to her mother, with piercing crystal blue eyes, and sighed.

"It's my hair, it looks horrible," she complained with a pout, as she pulled on the locks. "And my date is less than an hour away."

Just over a week ago, Astoria Greengrass had been enjoying lunch in the Three Broomsticks with her friends, when she'd been approached by a hansom young man, who looked strangely familiar to her.

The couple had gotten chatting, and Astoria soon realized that the new arrival was actually Draco Malfoy, a boy who had been in her older sister – Daphne's year at Hogwarts. However, Draco now looked very different from the last time she'd seen him; two years ago.

In his final year at Hogwarts, Draco had been seen skulking around the school, looking nervous, tired and drawn. A stark contrast to his first few years in Slytherin house, when Draco had strutted around the place like he owned it.

Now, however, he'd grown from a smug, spoilt young boy, to a troubled teen, and was now a mysterious and alluring young man, in his early twenties.

Draco's platinum blond hair was now long, and fell perfectly straight down to his shoulders. He had a hint of stubble on his angular chin, and deep, grey brooding eyes.

As the afternoon passed, the couple continued to chat over tankards of warm, smooth butter-beer, until finally, Astoria had to return home. Upon announcing that she had to leave, Draco had asked Astoria to meet him for dinner – at an expensive bistro in Diagon Alley – the following week.

Astoria had been delighted by the offer, and agreed at once. She would love to spend more time getting to know Draco.

In the seven days that passed between meeting Draco, and their approaching dinner date, Astoria had questioned Daphne about what he'd been like at school. Daphne confirmed that he'd pretty much been the crowned Prince of Slytherin house; admired by his fellow house mates, and sought after by Pansy Parkinson.

This information only served to heighten Astoria's desire to spend time with Draco even more. She remembered little about him from school – as she'd been two years below him – but what she did recall intrigued her.

Draco was the utter embodiment of a Slytherin; charming, ambitious, guileful and self-preserving. All traits Astoria herself admired.

Additionally, Draco came from a wealthy and prestigious pre-blooded family, something Astoria's father was quick to point out and give his approval to.

Therefore, with now only hours before their date, it was no wonder Astoria was feeling anxious, and getting worked up about her hair looking just right.

She'd already changed into sky-blue dress robes, which were embroidered with silver thread, and had applied her make up. However, her mane of blond curls was causing Astoria great amounts of problems.

Having tried every spell, charm and potion she knew of to style her hair, Astoria was at a loss, as she stood in front of the mirror, gazing at her own reflection.

She wanted everything to be perfect for the evening. She wanted to look her best, and impress Draco. However, that was never going to happen with her hair sticking out in every direction and making her look like Medusa.

"Here, try this," her mother suggested, handing Astoria a vial of hair-care potion.

The inscription on the label read: _Scorpius Hyperion's hair-management solution. _

Astoria looked at the bottle sceptically, then shrugged, and poured a liberal amount onto her hands, before smoothing it over her golden curls.

As the brightly coloured, and sweetly scented potion seeped into her scalp, Astoria noticed that the effects were almost instantaneous. In a matter of seconds, her wayward waves sprang together and formed tight ringlets around her face. As she turned to show her mother, Astoria's hair bounced magically; full of body and volume.

"Thanks you, Mama," Astoria exclaimed in delight. "This is perfect."

"You're welcome, Dear," returned her mother, with a kindly smile.

With her hair now perfected, and her date with Draco fast approaching, Astoria spent the last hour finishing off her outfit, and preparing herself for dinner by thinking of witty questions she could ask Draco, and ways to keep the conversation flowing.

Finally, at five to seven, the door bell rang, and Astoria all but squealed in delight, as she rushed to answer it.

Waiting on the threshold was Draco, wearing midnight blue dress robes, and carrying a bouquet of white lilies.

"These are for you," he said to Astoria, and she noticed how his perfectly straightened hair glimmered in the light coming from the hallway.

"Thank you," she replied with a beaming smile and a slight blush. "Would you like to come in for a moment or should we head straight to diner?"

"I'd love to come in," returned Draco politely, so Astoria nodded, and showed him into the house.

Draco was the perfect gentleman, complimenting her parents on their home, and making friendly small talk with her sister. Astoria grinned inwardly, she just knew the night was going to be perfect.

After a short while, the couple left Astoria's house, and Apperated to Diagon Alley, where they then strolled up the high street, to the bistro Draco had booked them a table at.

The head waiter showed them to their seats, which were at a small, candle lit table, and then Astoria and Draco began browsing the menu.

"Everything looks so lovely, doesn't it?" commented Astoria, as the sipped on glasses of elderflower wine.

"Yes, it does," agreed Draco with a smile. "Do you fancy sharing something?"

Astoria nodded, and so the couple ordered their food.

As they waited for their meals to arrive, Draco and Astoria chatted happily, mostly about their time at school, and what they'd both been doing since they graduated Hogwarts.

Draco explained how he'd been training as a Seeker with the Falmouth Falcons – a Quidditch team known for playing dirty, and who's motto was 'Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads.'

Astoria commented on her love of Quidditch, and that her father use to play for the most successful team in British history, the Montrose Magpies. Then she explained about how she'd been studying to be Curse-Breaker for Gringotts bank.

The couple then fell silent as their meal arrived, both of them enjoying the good food and wine the bistro had to offer.

In the flickering light of the candle, Draco lent across the table and offered Astoria a mouthful of food from his fork. She giggled in delight, and then graciously accepted the piece of cheese.

After dinner was finished, and their plates had been cleared away, Astoria and Draco continued chatting over a few more glasses of wine, as they shared some chocolate gateau for dessert.

All evening, Astoria was simply charmed by Draco. He was polite, considerate and very attentive. While he didn't withhold much information about himself, and answered pretty much every question Astoria asked him, he was also a great listener too, and seemed genuinely interested in anything she had to say.

Finally, the bistro owner announced that he was closing up for the night, and so Astoria and Draco made to leave. As they were collecting their belongings, Draco helped Astoria fasten her travelling cloak, and softly caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I've had a really great time tonight," he said simply.

"Yes, me too," she replied with a warm smile, as they exited the establishment, and made their way back along the high street.

"Do you fancy a quick drink in the Leaky Cauldron?" Draco inquired as they reached the top of the alley.

"Yeah, that would be nice," agreed Astoria and they made their way inside the pub.

It was almost closing time, but the couple were lucky enough to persuade the barman, Tom, to serve them with a tankard of warm butter-beer each.

"I'd really like to see you again, soon," Draco said, as they sat down at a table with their beverages.

"I would too," returned Astoria with a hint of a blush. "I'm free next weekend, if you're available."

"My parents are actually holding a dinner party at our home next weekend," Draco informed. "But I'd really like it if you could join me for it?"

"Yes, I'd love to," answered Astoria with a beaming smile. Her heart was racing at the fact she'd already been invited to meet Draco's parents, and she began thinking about that she should wear.

Unfortunately, all too soon, Tom called time and announced that he was closing up the bar.

Astoria and Draco rose from their seats, and left the pub hand in hand.

"I'll Apperate back to your house with you, just to make sure you get home ok," offered Draco.

"Thank you," returned Astoria. "That would be lovely of you."

A few moments late, the couple arrived at the end of the driveway leading up to Astoria's house. It was now nearly mid-night, and the shy was clear, revealing a crescent moon and a blanket of twinkling stars.

"I'll send you an owl during the week with details about the dinner party," Draco said, as he inched closer to Astoria, and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Thanks, that would be great," replied Astoria, as she gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really meant it when I said I had a good time tonight," continued Draco, lifting up Astoria's chin, so that he was gazing directly into her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," she murmured in reply, as their bodies inched closer still and her hands found their way into Draco's hair.

Silence feel between the couple, and then Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. Inside, Astoria's heart was racing, as she anticipated what he would say or do next. Then, softly, Draco allowed his lips to brush her own. Astoria felt giddy from the contact, and her knees grew weak.

As the kiss deepened, Astoria swooned in Draco's arms, and her body filled with delight. The night really had been perfect.

However, all too soon, and almost bitter-sweetly, the kisses ended and Draco pulled out of the embrace slightly.

"Well, good night," he whispered softly, his hot breath tickling Astoria's ear.

"Yes, good night," she purred in reply. "And sweet dreams."

"You too," wished Draco, leaving one last lingering kiss on her lips, before he turned with a swish and Apperated away.

Astoria stood, rooted to the spot, momentarily, before she let out a deep breath and then walking on air, she made her way back up to the house.


End file.
